Je te déteste pour ça
by Ephemeris
Summary: Kato tente désespérément d'assouvir sa vengeance contre Kira, devenu Lucifer, mais pourquoi y tientil tant que ça ?


Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas du tout à moi, mais je sors tout le baratin possible pour arriver à m'approprier Kato… mais ce n'est pas très concluant. La plupart des dialogues de cette histoire sont tirés du manga de Kaori Yuki sauf la fin qui sort directement de mon imagination. En fait, c'est l'histoire de Kato telle quelle dans le manga, mais avec ma propre interprétation de se qui s'est passé dans la tête de Kato au fil des événements.

Titre : Je te déteste pour ça

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Kato tente désespérément d'assouvir sa vengeance contre Kira, devenu Lucifer, mais pourquoi y tient-il tant que ça ?

Couple : Kira x Kato

Genre : Deathfic, Oneshot, Yaoi. POV de Kato.

Rating : T pour violence et langage, c'est quand même Kato qui parle…

---

Mais que d'agitation ! Ils peuvent pas faire moins de bruit, je suis censé être en convalescence et eux, ils s'amusent à essayer de s'entretuer. Et en plus, ils ne me laisseront pas me joindre à eux, faut que je me repose qu'ils disent. Mais je suis pas fait en sucre, je peux me battre quand même. Et surtout qu'il est là, le seigneur des ténèbres, le grand Lucifer.

Y'a pas à dire, je déteste ce type. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ses grands airs. Depuis qu'il est redevenu le prince des enfers, plus moyen de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il se croit supérieur avec ce grand manteau et ses grosses griffes, ça fait mal d'ailleurs, mon bras gauche s'en rappelle encore, mais en fait, ce n'est qu'un déguisement. Moi, je le sais bien, je sais que même s'il se donne des airs, il est toujours Kira.

Mais il a changé. Son corps est le même, mais on sent dans sa façon de marcher, dans sa façon de regarder autour de lui, qu'il est plus que seulement Kira. On sent Lucifer derrière ces yeux cruels et ça me fait mal. Ça me fait mal parce que je sais qu'il est là, caché à l'intérieur de ce corps, comme s'il en était prisonnier sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Il m'a vu, il me fixe avec un regard étrange. Se rappelle-t-il de moi au moins, ou a-t-il perdu tout souvenir des moments que nous avons passé ensemble sur terre ? Je suis sûr qu'il a oublié ou qu'il fait celui qui a oublié, sale con !

De toute façon, c'est qu'un débile qui ne sait que faire la morale aux autres. Un coup c'est moi, un coup c'est Mudô… Bordel, si j'avais su que ça tournerait comme ça, je l'aurais buté depuis longtemps, ce petit merdeux, au lieu d'attendre que ce soit lui qui me paye le voyage et qui transforme mon Kira en monstre. Euh… j'ai bien dis _mon_ Kira ? Et alors ! C'est vrai que c'est le mien. Et que celui qui n'est pas d'accord vienne se battre, on verra bien qui a raison.

Et voilà, maintenant je l'entends me dire que ce n'est pas la solution de se battre et de démolir les autres. Mais tu sauras mon grand que je fais ce que je veux et que tu n'as aucun contrôle sur moi, c'est clair ?

_« Kato, pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre ? »_

Je t'ai dit de te taire, je ne veux rien entendre de tes leçons de morale, j'en ai assez eu de mon vivant. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il ne me parle pas du tout, c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Mais, est-ce qu'on dort quand on est mort ?

_« Comment dormir avec toutes ces sombres pensées qui nous occupent l'esprit ? »_

Ouais, je suis absolument d'accord. Et voilà, je continue à me répondre, ça va vraiment plus. Je me mets à délirer et comme ça se passe dans ma tête, personne ne voit la nécessité de m'arrêter. Faut dire qu'ils sont tous pas mal occupés avec la petite sœur qui ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait et Lucifer en face d'eux. C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression que malgré le fait qu'il s'adresse à Mudô, c'est sur moi qu'est fixé son regard.

Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer à me regarder comme ça. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus distinguée du groupe, mais c'est pas une raison pour me regarder avec tant de dégoût. Et dire que je l'estimais tant autrefois. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je suis mort, mais j'ai perdu toute notion du temps avec toutes les conneries de Mudô.

C'est pas croyable à quel point mon bras me fait mal. En fait, je dis mon bras, mais je parle de cette chose que Riwett m'a greffée et qui va m'être bien utile. Juste à y penser, ça me démange. J'avance vers lui, il est là, à quelques mètres de moi. Je lui parle, est-ce qu'il comprend ? Est-ce qu'il écoute ? Me reconnaît-il seulement, je suis sûr que oui.

« Tu ne salues pas ton vieux copain ? »

Quel connard, ça lui ferait mal de répondre quand on lui cause ? On dirait que oui parce qu'il ne dit toujours rien. On va essayer de le provoquer un peu, j'ai une surprise pour toi, rien que pour toi, cachée dans ma chemise. Tu veux voir ? Même si tu ne le veux pas, je vais pas me gêner.

Et voilà, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que j'ai un bras à la place de celui que tu m'as fait perdre n'est-ce pas ? Ben c'est bien fait pour ta gueule, même si je sais que cette blessure que je viens de t'infliger ne te fera pas grand chose et que dans quelques minutes, ce ne sera plus qu'une égratignure. T'es franchement pas drôle comme mec, pas moyen de te tuer ! Mais je te déteste tellement que c'est une grande joie que je me fais en ce moment.

« J'ai du mal à digérer qu'un type qui n'est plus vraiment Kira renferme en lui ses souvenirs comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire carte mémoire de données. Je ne supporterais pas davantage de voir défiler sous mon nez cette gueule et cette image qui ne lui appartiennent plus. Disparais de mon univers ! »

Ça y est, je l'ai dit. Je suis très au courant que je risque de me faire une fois de plus transpercer avec ces horribles griffes qui sont bien plus grosses que les miennes et que je risque de ne pas m'en sortir cette fois. Mais au moins, il sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant, même si je crois qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de moi et de ma petite vengeance sur la partie de lui qui n'existe plus.

Je me retourne vers Mudô d'un air résigné.

« Regarde cette vérité qui s'affiche, n'est-elle pas triste ? Kira, l'homme que nous avons tous connu est mort. Désormais, il ne reviendra plus. »

Je sens bien qu'il bouge derrière moi, que ses griffes s'approchent de plus en plus de mon corps. En fait, je n'attends que ça. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je peux crever maintenant. Mais encore une fois, il faut que ce petit merdeux de Mudô s'interpose et empêche le grand Lucifer d'achever une pauvre créature comme moi. Finalement c'est qui le vrai monstre dans tout ça, celui qui voudrait abréger mes souffrances ou celui qui l'en empêche ? Sale gamin, je vais le buter !

En plus, lui, il a toute la force qu'il veut, il a pas un bras artificiel qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Résultat, c'est lui qui se bat avec Kira alors que c'est moi qui devait le faire. Ben c'est ça, mets-nous en plein la vue avec tes grandes ailes, ça nous rappelle que nous ne sommes que de vulgaires choses bien en dessous des anges. Euh, attends… Uriel, c'est un ange, le docteur, Raphael, aussi, même Mikael, et la petite sœur est possédée par un ange aussi. En fait, je suis le seul à ne pas être un ange. Ben voilà, mets m'en plein la vue et rappelle-moi que je ne suis rien, ça fait plaisir.

Et le voilà qui s'en va, mais moi, il m'a oublié. Je ne devais pas rester en vie après cet affrontement. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, Kira ?

---

Tout est sombre autour de moi. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus rien, mais je ressens une certaine crainte à laquelle je suis incapable d'identifier une cause précise. J'entends qu'on appelle quelqu'un. Est-ce que c'est à moi que ça s'adresse ?

_« Kato Sempaï ! »_

Ah, c'est juste Mudô. Il rêve s'il croit que je vais lui répondre. Déjà qu'il a foutu en l'air mon plan… Mais ce n'est plus lui, c'est…

_« Mon ptit Yu, où es-tu ?. »_

Ma sœur ? Qu'elle aille crever celle-là, j'en ai rien à faire. Elle peut toujours m'appeler, je viendrais pas, c'est clair ?

_« Kato… »_

Quoi ? C'est qui ça ?

_« Kato, que fais-tu donc ? »_

Laisse-moi Kira, je fais ce que je veux.

_« Et que veux-tu maintenant ? »_

Je veux tout simplement en finir avec toi, je souffre trop de cette situation. Je croyais que je comptais pour toi et je vois que ce n'était pas le cas. Je te déteste !

_« C'est justement parce que tu m'aimes que tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Ta gueule ! Je te déteste encore plus quand tu as raison. Je déteste ce que tu es devenu, ou plutôt ce que tu étais avant d'être le Kira que j'ai connu. Et je te déteste encore plus parce que je sais que le Kira que j'ai connu existe encore en Lucifer, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je me plaisais à croire que le nouveau Lucifer n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie en Kira et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était remis à courir après cette fille qu'il avait tant aimée avant de me connaître.

_« Mais ce n'est pas la vérité… »_

Je le sais parfaitement et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal. Il est clair que dans ton cœur, il n'y a jamais eu de place que pour Alexiel et que moi, je ne comptais pas. Mais je sais que tu es quelque part dans ce corps, dans cette tête et ton comportement envers moi est inacceptable. Même si ce n'était pas sincère, tu n'as pas le droit d'agir comme ça après ce que tu m'as fait.

_« Quoi, l'amour ? »_

Je te déteste aussi pour ça, pour m'avoir fait croire à quelque chose de bien alors que je n'avais droit à rien de cette chienne de vie qui continue même si je suis mort. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir pitié de moi comme ça. De toute façon, ça ne m'a pas arrangé.

_« Ce n'était peut-être pas de la pitié… »_

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Kira ! Hey, Kira ! Bordel, tu choisis le bon moment pour sortir de ma tête ! Mais en fait, c'est moi qui m'imagine des choses. Tu as bien plus urgent à faire que de t'introduire dans ma tête pour une petite conversation privée avec un vieux pote. Je te déteste pour ça aussi.

---

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour qu'il existait des anges du zodiaque, je me serais bien foutu de sa gueule. En fait, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que les anges existaient, j'aurais bien rigolé. Mais c'est la réalité et nous y voilà, chez les anges du zodiaque qui ne semblent pas être à la maison en ce moment. C'est drôle comme l'impression que le possible passage de Lucifer ici me semble ne pas être une coïncidence avec cette absence. Je le sens, je sais qu'il est passé par là et son sabre qu'il m'a si gentiment laissé, comme un souvenir de son ancien lui, confirme mon sentiment. Ben on va le suivre, on va pas rester là à rien faire.

C'est pas possible à quel point j'ai mal ! Saleté de corps à la noix ! Bon, faut juste que je me trouve un petit coin tranquille et ça ira mieux après. Connard de bras, mais je te pardonne parce que tu m'es bien utile malgré tout. Allez, une petite entaille et… Putain ! Et voilà l'autre qui se ramène. Uriel, rends-moi mon sabre, tu ne comprends pas. Et maintenant qu'il a cet émetteur, il se gêne pas pour parler en plus. Faut qu'il essaie de comprendre.

« Je suis au bout de mes limites. Je suis obligé de me mutiler volontairement, déjà que j'ai du mal à préserver l'état de ma gueule, cette douleur momentanée… exige de moi une telle concentration pour ressembler encore à quelque chose… »

Même moi, je sais plus ce que je dis, comment il ferait pour comprendre ? Et d'ailleurs, il n'a pas compris parce qu'il veut aller tout raconter à Mudô et me renvoyer alors que je suis presque à la fin.

« Je suis venu jusqu'ici dans le seul objectif d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Kira… et Mudô. »

Ouais parce que si je mentionne juste Kira, il va trouver ça louche, autant rajouter Mudô, de toute façon, je l'ai jamais aimé.

_« Menteur. »_

Ouais, ouais, je sais… Mais là, je suis lancé, autant faire une belle tirade émouvante à ce cher Uriel.

« Tu comprends, je ne suis pas là pour me battre à ses côtés. Je veux mener mon propre combat… afin de me prouver que je suis encore le même. Je ne veux plus finir comme une loque, ne m'ôte pas cet espoir. Je t'en supplie, ne laisse pas la pourriture ronger mon âme ! »

Je crois que ça a marché, il a tout gobé. Bon, je sais qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans tout ça, mais je ne croyais pas avoir des talents de comédien. J'aurais eu la preuve avant de mourir que je savais faire au moins une chose de bien. Mais c'est pas tout ça, on est arrivé et Lucifer est déjà là. Ah, mais ils sont là les anges du zodiaque. En mauvais état, d'accord, mais ils sont là. Et ce cher Lucifer qui se tient devant les portes ouvertes en nous attendant. On peut pas lui enlever ça, c'est un bon joueur, il attend ses adversaires pour continuer la partie.

« Vous en avez mis du temps… »

T'es drôle toi ! T'as vu avec qui je voyage ? Et merde, encore un oiseau qui vient d'atterrir.

« Durant des siècles… des millénaires… j'ai attendu votre retour. Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis toujours aussi éprise de vous ! »

D'où elle sort celle-là ? Depuis quand les démons peuvent arriver si près du Paradis ? Depuis que Lucifer en personne est devant les portes, idiot ! Ça va, j'ai rien dit. N'empêche que ça en fait une autre qui est complètement folle de lui. Mais combien il en a ? On dirait qu'il les collectionne. Que ça m'énerve ! Et lui qui la traite comme de la merde, quel sans cœur ! Oh, elle est fâchée la demoiselle, elle attaque. Mais moi, elle me fatigue et puisqu'elle a aucune chance avec lui parce qu'il est fou de la brune, autant abréger ses souffrances.

Et voilà mon sabre bien enfoncé dans sa poitrine. J'espère qu'elle va se calmer maintenant. Et en plus elle est toute surprise que son charme n'agisse pas sur moi. Que je me marre. Je suis mort, je ne ressens plus rien de toute façon. Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve en plus ! Oh. J'ai une idée démentielle…

« Tu as raison, je n'suis qu'un vulgaire humain… Seulement, je suis « mort ». Seuls les vivants succombent à ton arme et ton brouillard ressemble à une fumée envahissante. J'ajouterais que ce sabre qui transperce ton opulente poitrine est celui de ton cher petit Lucifer que tu adorais tant. Je constate que, s'il n'agit pas sur son propriétaire, ses subordonnées échappent à cette règle. »

Je sais, je suis horriblement méchant. Et puisque je suis lancé, autant continuer avec les autres.

« Dommage, ton charme ne m'a pas touché. Et il se pourrait bien que je sois complètement démuni… de précieux souvenirs qui, normalement, frappent le cœur d'un être. J'ai beau me mutiler, je ne ressens aucun changement. À présent, les seules forces qui me restent sont celles qui me servent à me préserver tant bien que mal. »

Allez, encore un peu.

« Je perds la mémoire à une allure impressionnante, il ne me reste plus aucun souvenir à me rappeler. Je ne sais même plus comment s'appelle ma sœur. »

Uriel s'approche de moi.

« Je ne pensais pas que… cela pouvait être si terrible. N'y avait-il pas une chose pour laquelle tu te serais battu… ou un souvenir ? »

Mon pauvre Uriel, tu es vraiment naïf.

« Justement, tout ce qui m'a été très cher semble s'effacer en premier. »

Mais il gobe tout, et Mudô aussi. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant, c'est vraiment trop drôle.

« Autant vous dire que j'ai l'impression de devenir très bête. Ah ! J'ai beau me tordre de douleur, taillader mon corps, tout ce qui avait été si important pour moi semble fuir à vue d'œil. »

« Yué… »

Mudô s'avance vers moi.

« Kato ! »

« Fiche-moi la paix ! Je ne suis même plus capable de me souvenir de ton nom. »

Bon, il va peut-être me laisser tranquille maintenant. Alors si on revenait au sujet principal. Je me tourne vers Kira pour m'adresser à lui.

« Je ne suis qu'un détritus. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu me pousser à tenir jusqu'ici ! Il ne me reste que cette ardeur qui brûle encore au fond de mon cœur et je dois l'extérioriser, coûte que coûte. C'est le seul et unique sentiment qui m'aide à tenir le coup ! Rien que pour te tuer. Je n'ai maintenu mon existence que pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Tout autour de moi est devenu flou, seul Lucifer restait clair à mes yeux, plongés dans les siens. Le sabre qu'il m'a laissé est juste à côté de moi et je m'en saisis, je veux qu'il meure. Je me jette sur lui en criant :

« Crève Kira ! »

Mais, bien entendu, le sabre ne l'a aucunement blessé. Il vole dans les airs pour complètement disparaître de mon champ de vision. Par contre, sans les avoir vues, je sens les griffes de Lucifer se planter dans mon corps et mon sang éclabousser ses vêtements de cuir. Alors que je me sens tomber vers l'arrière, une main se pose dans mon dos et me retient. Une autre vient la rejoindre. Serait-ce ses mains ? Kira ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me menacer avec ce sabre alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il m'est inoffensif ? »

« Pff… Tu n'as pas voulu m'achever du premier coup pour que je réponde à ta question, c'est ça ? Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Je suis amnésique. »

« Tu ne changeras pas, tu ne sais toujours pas mentir. »

Ses deux bras qui me retiennent me laissent aller doucement et je me sens tomber. Je croise une dernière fois son regard qui ne me semble pas aussi froid qu'à son habitude. Mais bien vite, je le vois s'éloigner de moi alors que je tombe.

J'entends des cris, je me tourne vers eux et je m'aperçois que les portes sont en train de se refermer sur Mudô et que tous les autres sont de l'autre côté. Kira, lui, a disparu. Il est plus malin que ce gamin. Mais il est bien gentil, je vais l'aider.

Et me voilà en train de retenir ces grandes portes qui pèsent vachement lourd. Et l'autre qui me regarde avec cet air débile qui lui est si propre. Mais tu vas te bouger ou quoi ? Comme il a pas l'air de se décider, je le pousse vers l'intérieur, je lâche tout et je lui laisse le sabre de Kira en prime, ça lui fera un petit souvenir de moi. Mais il a vraiment l'air trop triste, je peux pas le laisser comme ça et partir comme un sauvage.

« À plus ! Mon p'tit Setsu. »

Alors là, la tête qu'il fait en ce moment suffit à me rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il voulait vraiment que je vienne avec eux de l'autre côté des portes. Mais j'aurais eu l'air de quoi une fois arrivé au paradis, hein ?

Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant que mon corps vienne à bout de moi ? Je vais me griller une clope tiens. Et merde, j'ai plus de feu. Je suis là, comme un con avec ma cigarette éteinte dans la bouche. C'est vraiment une façon pathétique de finir sa vie.

Mais une autre cigarette s'approche de mon visage et vient allumer la mienne. Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille Kira ?

« Tu as réussi à mener ton combat, » me dit-il.

« La ferme. »

---

Putain ! Saleté de corps ! Tu veux pas crever qu'on en finisse. On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose avant de se décomposer complètement. Mais moi, je te dis que tout est fini et qu'on a tout accompli ensemble et qu'il y a plus rien pour nous dans ce monde pourri.

Un battement d'aile se fait entendre et un ange vient se poser juste devant moi. Ses grandes ailes blanches et sa chevelure noire me portent à croire qu'il s'agit d'Alexiel, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait là. D'ailleurs, je veux pas la voir, je la déteste.

Elle se retourne vers moi et semble me reconnaître, mais on ne se connaît pas, elle ne m'a jamais vu.

« Il est là. »

C'est quoi cette connerie encore ? Pas moyen de mourir en paix.

« Tu me lâches d'accord. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire aux anges maintenant, compris. »

« Mais je ne suis pas vraiment un ange. »

Non, ça ne va donc jamais s'arrêter ? Voilà Lucifer en personne, avec ses grandes ailes noires, qui vient se poser juste à côté d'Alexiel. Maintenant, j'ai la preuve que c'est bien elle. Qui d'autre serait-il allé chercher de l'autre côté ?

« Puisque tu es là, rends-toi utile et achève-moi, mon corps ne semble pas vouloir coopérer. »

Il s'approche et s'agenouille devant moi.

« Je n'ai pas voulu ça Kato. »

Pourquoi il m'appelle par mon nom ? C'est Lucifer ou Kira qui est devant moi ?

« Tu avais raison, je n'ai rien oublié de notre vie sur terre, mais j'en avais peur parce que ça venait à l'encontre de toutes mes convictions. J'ai toujours su que ma destinée était de suivre Alexiel et de tout faire pour la retrouver et cesser cette chasse à travers les époques. »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je n'ai même plus assez de force pour les chasser.

« Tu peux pas la fermer ? Je sais que c'est elle que tu aimes, je l'ai accepté même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y parvenir. Maintenant que tu l'as récupéré, laisse-moi mourir en paix et ne me crache pas ton bonheur en pleine figure. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que je devrais être heureux maintenant parce que j'ai enfin récupéré Alexiel, mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui manque. Ma rencontre avec toi a éveillé une partie de moi dont je ne savais pas l'existence. C'est vrai que j'aime Alexiel, je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu, mais une partie de mon cœur t'appartient. »

Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue, comme elle le faisait sur terre.

« Je t'aime Kato. »

« Mais ta gueule ! Tu peux pas garder ça pour toi ? Je m'étais fait une raison et toi tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes vraiment même si tu pars quand même avec cette fille. Alors moi, je vais commencer à parler comme une fille et je vais te demander pourquoi tu pars avec elle alors que tu pourrais rester avec moi. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi, hein ? »

« Kato, regarde-toi… »

« Je sais que je vais crever, mais c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état. C'est ton mépris incessant qui m'a poussé à m'autodétruire comme je l'ai fait. Qu'as-tu à dire là-dessus ? Ose dire le contraire. »

« Je… je voulais me détacher de toi, me défaire de ces sentiments qui étaient devenus trop forts pour moi. Me pardonnes-tu ? »

Il me demande à moi de le pardonner ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! Et en plus, je continue à pleurer comme une fille. Il mériterait que je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'il a fait, que je le maudisse, mais je crois qu'il en a assez avec Dieu et tous ces anges débiles. Et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu lui résister.

« Je te pardonne si tu t'en vas tout de suite et que tu me laisses mourir en paix. Je te pardonne encore plus si tu m'achèves avec ce sabre que tu tiens dans la main et qui m'a suivi pendant un petit bout de temps. »

Effectivement, le sabre est revenu à son maître et trône dans sa main comme le sceptre d'un roi. Je vois sa main se resserrer autour du manche et je relève les yeux pour l'affronter bien en face. Son bras s'élève au-dessus de sa tête, mais hésite à s'abattre sur moi. Je vois ses yeux pleins de confusion chercher quelque chose dans les miens sans pour autant la trouver. Il lâche le sabre et m'encadre le visage de ses deux mains en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser est doux tout en étant passionné, comme avant, sur terre. Il finit par détacher son visage du mien, mais sans briser le contact de ses mains sur mon visage. Il pleure maintenant, sans doute autant que moi. Quel couple de mauviette on fait ! Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage. Mais une chose me fatigue.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« C'était toi, l'autre fois, dans ma tête ? »

Une larme plus grosse que les autres roule sur sa joue alors qu'il étouffe un sanglot et me répond par un hochement de tête. Il a le don de me faire souffrir celui-là.

« Achève-moi, maintenant. Je ne veux pas te voir partir avec elle. Tue-moi d'abord. »

« Je ne pourrais pas… »

« C'est à ton tour de souffrir. Tu me dois bien ça de toute façon. »

Il ramasse le sabre et pose la pointe sur ma poitrine doucement. Il hésite encore, mais je ne le laisserais pas se défiler. Avec le peu de force qui me reste, je me détache de la porte sur laquelle je suis appuyée et je me jette dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible. Une grande douleur m'envahit alors que les larmes redoublent. Mais je m'en fous, il ne peut plus me voir maintenant. Moi non plus je ne le vois plus, mais j'entends ses sanglots alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi.

« À défaut d'avoir eu une belle vie, j'aurais eu une belle mort. »

Je sens la vie s'échapper de mon corps petit à petit avec le reste de mon sang. Je lance un dernier regard de haine à Alexiel et je m'éteints, ne sachant pas vraiment si je suis heureux ou malheureux. Kira, je te déteste pour ça aussi.

FIN

Note de l'auteur : C'est en relisant les 20 volumes d'Angel Sanctuary que cette idée m'est venue. En fait, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait du yaoi monstre entre Kira et Kato et que personne n'y a jamais pensé, enfin, pas à ma connaissance.

Même en ayant relu plusieurs fois la fin du volume 18 où Kato fait croire à tout le monde qu'il perd la mémoire, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir s'il avait menti, s'il s'est souvenu à la dernière minute du nom de Setsuna ou bien s'il avait tout oublié excepté Kira et Setsuna. Si quelqu'un a la réponse… J'ai donc mis une possibilité dans l'histoire sans être vraiment sûre de ce qui est la vrai vérité vraie.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
